Red Fox
by Kura-no-Sabaku
Summary: Naruto Is the Leader Of Red Fox with his Twin sister Kyuubi,Sasuke is the leader of the Akustki With his brothe Itachi What happen when the two rival gangs meet at the same school. I suck at summarys please read
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Vampyer well the hole thing is Gaaras Vampyer Princess but that's way to long so just call me Vamp OR Vampyer doesn't matter any old way Im just here to tell you the pairings for now

NaruSasu

KibaHina

LeeSaku

gaarKaar

NejiNilly

ShikaTeram

KuuyItac

KanKor

DerdSass

TobiTily

Tily and Kori are people that I have made up for Kankura And Tobi. Tily brings out Tobi and Madara in tobi and keeps him calm. Koria is just like Kankurou but she is worse she flirts with everyone except girl's lol.

Kuuybi pov

"Naruto help" I scream. Ok well im not really in trouble I just need someone to help me pick out what to wear

"What happen" Naruto comes bursting in to my room with Kiba Derdira Tobi Shikamaru Gaara Kaara Lee Sakura Hinata Neji Terami Nilly Kankurou guns out ready to shot anybody that trys to come near me but they don't get im as well trained as them. Just because im a day younger than Naruto, they treat me like a baby.

"I cant find anything to wear for the first day at our new school what am I suppose to do help Derdira. I can't find any thing and why do you guys do this every time im perfectly fine." I say annoyed

" Ok everyone out, Derdira, Terami, and Hinata Lets get this done" Sakura screamed pushing the boys out the room ok

"Ok today the girls and Derdira are going as………………" Terami tradeled off

"Were going as Punk rock like always" Kuuybi shouted

"So Where this plaided skirt and this tight black shirt with these black And red Prada heels" Hinata said smiling pulling out all the clothes

"What would I do with out you guy" Kuuybi say taking off her shirt and putting the tight black one on

Naruto Pov

"Ok we have to watch out for the akasuki ( remember to search that) They are the other group of kids that are said to run the school" Naruto says looking around the Breakfast table

" I already have all the details on them just waiting for the girls to come down stairs so I can explain everything"

"Ok we are ready Presenting The wonderful beautiful Kuuybi Uzamaki" Sakura yells standing next to the stairs and down comes my sister Here reddish orange hair and tight black shirt that says look at these across the chest and her favorite plaid skirt with the prada heels I bought her yesterday

" You look very pretty Kuuybi now can guys come over here so we can have our morning meeting before we go before we go to school" Kiba say staring at hinata.

"Ok this is what I got the leader was Itachi Uchiha but he passed it on to his Sasuke Uchiha His younger brother runs it. Sasuke has very high connection he can make any thing go away in an instant kind of like Naruto but Naruto has more power. Sasuke knows is very good with guns he has 15 register ones but I bet he has more than that. Itachi is the schemer his IQ is High than mine….." shikamaru was cut off by a sudden scream

"OMG Itachi he is so hot he is the best Naruto if you do anything to hurt my future husband I will rip your balls off" Kuuybi Growls out the last part.

"Any way Itachi is also a lady's man he has a very bad rep for one night stands. The next and most trusted member is Sassori he is a poison master he can create one out of house hold items like Derdira and bombs he is very dangerous then there is Haku he look like a girl but he really is a boy he is very skilled fighter and can kill some one very instally. Then there his boyfriend Zabuku he is a very skilled swords man he is also very dangerous. Pein, Kohnan, Zestu, Power are unknown because they just join. Tily Koria, Nauka, and Kila, are like earth wind fire and water they are very dangerous and are all related but what I just found out are they're cousin of the Uchiha brothers."

"Good work Shikamaru ok every body ready lets go" Naruto say to every body pulling his hood over his head

"Yea this is going to be fun" Kuuybi shouts hopping on to her red motorcycle as I hop on to the orange one next to her I start mii engine and nod as every one starts to race to school


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kuuybi pov

"Naruto why is everyone staring at me" Kuuybi say kind of scared I hate being stared at it freaked me out

I see my brother start to glare everyone who is staring at me.

"Omg is that Itachi. Itachi hey come over here." I run up behind Itachi but stops when he holds a gun to my head at arms leatgh I can see my brother start to run towards me but Terami stops him and mouths do your thing.

As soon as I see the gun I do a back flip and kick out his hand pull the two knifes out mii hair and point them at him

"You didn't have to pull the gun out. All I wanted to do was say hi" I said kind of annoyed what the fuck maybe I should kick his ass forget this.

When I try to move Itachi turn and pulls another gun out this time facing me I do a side kick then the punched him in the gut "Try one more thing and I will kill you got it all I wanted to say was hi and im glad me and the rest of Red Fox are glad to be here" I say turning to walk towards mii brother I can sense him finally processing the things I just said and his eyes growing big

"Hey girl" Itachi says finally speaking

"The Name Kuuybi Uzimaki Im the second in charge of the Red Fox if you got a problem take it up with mii brother" I say still walking

"But I don't want to take it up with your brother I want to take it up with you" Itachi says moving forward putting his arm around mii waste.

"Get your fucking Hands off mii sister now before I kill you" Naruto yells so everyone can hear him the big mouth I can handle my self

"Itachi what have you done now" I hear some body say

Naruto pov

Wow maybe I do overacted my sister seems to be able to handle her self Now all I want is for that black haired weasel to get his arms from around my sisters waste.

"I am very sorry for my brother be have your I shall make sure he gets punished" I hear a boy say. I look up to see a pale boy with dark bluish eyes and black hair he was so beautiful I could believe he was brothers to this pervert.

"You must be Sasuke Itachi younger brother" Kuuybi say elbowing Itachi in the stomach hard causing him to let go and cringe for dear life. I walked up behind my sister making sure she's ok. Everyone was behind me ready to go if needed

"Im Kuuybi Uzimaki Second in charger of Red Fox. This is mii brother Naruto Uzimaki he is leader. This Shikamaru Kiba Derdira Neji Hinata Gaara Tobi Lee Sakura Kankurou and Terami"

"Oh so you are the new students' well do you need help getting to the office Naruto" Sasuke say not staring at me causing me to blush. What the hell I don't blush but he is so hot.

"Hey Kuuybi can you wear my Hoodie for a while im hot" I say un zipping mii hoodie and giving it to her.

"Sure Naruto" Kuuybi says taking it.

"We would like that a lot if you have time" I say see sasuke not staring at my eyes any more ha-ha I won the sexiness competition beat that

"Actually Naruto we don't need it I know where the school office around the corner first door on your left but thank you any way sasuke" Gaara say smirking uh oh that smirk means a no good plan

"Well Kuuybi can get hers latter I want to take her on a tour of the school come one Kuuybi first imam show you my favorite room the art room" Itachi starts to pull Kuuybi but gets smacked in the head.

"Sorry for him he sets his eyes on a new girl and bam he has to make her his but he just keeps getting dumped for pulling guns on them by accident" I girl That looked just like the Uchiha brothers and 3 others behind her.

"Owww Tily that hurt you didn't have to do it so hard" Itachi says rubbing the back of his head

"Any way im Tily And these are my sister Koria, Nauka, and Kila" Tily says with a smile

"Haku Zabuku Sassori Pein Kohnan where have you guys been you missed all the fun" Itachi say man he can bounce back really quickly.

Sasuke Pov

Who is this blonde Adonis why did he have to be part of Red Fox why it doesn't matter I must have him must.

"Hey lets go get everybody schedule" I say tryin to get every thing back in order

"Ok Kuuybi come stand on this side if me please and pass me my Ipod touch and the head phones" I say smiling at my little sister she was very pretty and couldn't just let any one have her

"Here and im fine Naru-chan im stay over here talk to sasuke about something" She said with a smile

"ok" I said puttiing my headphones on and start listening to music

Kuuybi Pov

"So Sasuke you like my brother" I say looking at him

" No I don't" He say trying to hide the lite blush on his cheaks

" I can tell you do and he does too we are twins so I automaticly know that he likes you. You should ask him out and if says yes yall should be a cute couple but if you hurt mii big brother I will have Derdira blow you up from the inside. Got it get it good and dont give me we are from different gangs stuff it doesn't matter to use we just like to live happy and any way im going to ask your brother out" I say again with a big smile on my face.

"Thank you" He say smiling at me

"Welcome" I say

Naruto Pov

"Umm Naruto I know im your cousin and all but Sassori is very hot can I go with him" My annoying cousin Derdira. She was he was head over heals for this man guy. Him and sasuke had been seen on a lot of different T.V shows and I had always been fasinated how they kept there life as gang a secret.

" Hey Naruto Can I talk to you" Sasuke called for me while I was still talking to Derdira. I nodded anything to leave this damn conversation.

"Umm I shouldn't be your friend and I will not be my group is better than yours. Now you guys are no longer aloud near us now leave Dobe." Sasuke said I look at him like he was crazy why the hell oh I should just kick his ass.

" Yo guys lets go before I kick his ass this mother fucker just said that we cant be friends and that there group is better than ours" I yell causing the hole group to stop. They look at me and see im serious I walk forward and just keep walking

" Sasuke listen here" I hear my sister say "You just did the wrong damn thing My brother and I maybe rich as fuck and more powerful than anyone in the world but at first me and him were orphans we worked hard and we killed and killed and then our father found out that we were his kids our lives became ok. You are in for fucking living hell starting now. Derdira blow it up"

" Got it" All you hurd was a boom while we were walking away and sasuke and rest of his group face look like they were bout to shit there selves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" I cant Believe him. I can't believe they blow up my car why did he blow up my car maybe im dumb really dumb or maybe im smart really smart for making the dobe my enemy" I say mumbling to my self

"You are so damn dumb you know that little brother you have mad the worst possible enemies in the world . What possessed you to go and say that to poor Naruto? What mad you do it?" Itachi says yelling at me. We were sitting in the front of the class waiting for kakashi to come to class he was always so damn late talking bout he had to take care of some dolphin. Naruto was so sexy he looked like a blonde Adonis he was so beautiful and those skinny jeans he had on and that tight ass then the shirt that beautiful mussels they were so beautiful and oh god im getting and hard on and Itachi is still talking to me. "Owwwww what the fuck who the fucks just throw that at the back of my head? Who did it?" I yell turning around and looking at the back of o the class to see my Adonis and his crew it was a note.

_Note_

_Tell your brother my sister said that she need to talk to him and Sassori that Derdira needs to talk to him also. Your life will be a living hell and your lucky that my sister is holding me back or your desk might just blow up hahahaha_

_Kaboom_

All of a sudden I hear a ticking noise I turn the note over only thing I could say was "SHIT"

"Oh my gawd Sasuke are you ok Sasuke Sasuke" Koria said laughing her ass off with tilly and the rest of my cousins . I hurd laughing in the back of the class room and turned around those loser were in for it now I was so getting Naruto back for these to things even if it killed me.

" Sorry im late I had to take care of a dolphin wait was there a boom in my class" Kakashi said walking into the room. Im so telling on him that seems so babyish and I was not a baby or a loser I should kill that stupid sexy adonsi with his tight ass such a cute ass tight and round wait off subject.

" Yo kakashi long time no see how has it been hows Obito and dolphin. You still fucking them like a horny dog" Naruto yelled from the back of the class room what the hell I want to hear how Naruto know him.

"Hey Naruto long time no speak how are you and my little Kyuubi doing. Im glad yall come here now it will be easier for me to look after you now even thought I won't come vist a lot but I will tell Obito and Irkua so come vist you and yes we all are still together. Did you know Obito is Sasuke here uncle yall will probably get along so well oh and no bad things in my class unless completely necessary. Oh and high Red Fox im glad to se you all again"

"Hey Uncle kakashi glad to see you too" they all said at the same time

_______________________________________________________

Sasuke: OMG I cant believe this I feel so uke-ish in this story

Me: You are haha loser I am smart

Naruto: stop being a baby and let me fuck u senseless sasuke come on you know you want to

Sasuke: Ok. Oh gawd im turning into a uke wat is the world coming to

Me: Review and give things the story needs and people want to help me with this story just tell love you guys please review. Sorry it was so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Extra chapter

Young Naruto and Kyuubi

" Naruto stop were going to get in trouble stop" Kyuubi yelled tears streaming from her eyes as she watched her brother get into a fight with the older kids again.

" Don't ever bother my sister again or eles and that goes for the all of you" Naruto growled at the kids on the ground bleeding. There was blood dripping from his cheeks three slashes on both cheeks. His eyes were red and not there usual beautiful sky blue.

"Naruto teach me to fight when we get back to the orphanage I want to learn to fight every thing you know I want to learn it I will learn to protect my self" Kuuybi said staring up to her brother. He was older than her by one day they were twins except that her hair was red like there mothers and his was blonde like there fathers. They had been with there parents till a couple years ago when they got lost from there parents.

" I am not teaching you to fight kyuubi its dangerous and plus you are a girl and don't need it I will always protect you got that" Naruto said turning to his sister his eyes back to there beautiful sky blue. He had always protected kyuubi since they were born.

" Naruto im 5 years old same as you and your going to start teaching me to fight or I will not talk to you any more" kyuubi stated so seriously that Naruto could feel her anger. He knew that she would do it and he need his sister to talk to him to get him through life.

" ok when we get home I will teach you and you will have to work hard it should only take two years of training for you to get as strong as me." Naruto says walking ahead of his sister.

13 Year old Naruto and Kyuubi

" Naruto come on challenge me more I cant take it bring it" kyuubi yelled dodging Naruto punch and round house kicking him. He blocks it with his leg and flips Kyuubi. Landing on her feet she elbows him in stomach and hits him I the gut then sweep kicks him.

" Good job kyuubi your finally ranked as high as me in kick boxing Tae kwana doe (I know horrible spelling leave me the hell alone im not fucking perfect) and Karate" Naruto say standing up.

"Naruto Kyuubi someone is here to see you" Iruka says looking at his two last orphans. Naruto and Kyuubi stop laughing at there selevs and looked at Iruka

" Someones here to see us lets go see who it is quick Naruto" Kyuubi said running toward the greeting room Naruto running right after her. When they walked in to the room there were three men on with blond hair just like Naruto's golden as the sun another which you could tell was younger that the man with blond hair but had silver hair and the last man had all black hair with orange sunglasses on he looked about same age as the man with silver hair.

"Oh you're here and you brought the twins. Hi boys im kakashi im Iruka here boy friend this is Obito my best friend" kakashi said to the kids smiling under a black mask that covered his mouth. Kyuubi and Naruto grined at Kakashi and both thought on how they would prank him.

"Hey kids im Obito Uchiha I am another one of your father students just like kakashi here. I love pulling prank on him and having fun" Obito said with a grin wider than Naruto's

" Oh My Gawd look how big you two have gotten if your mother could just see you now….." He got interrupted by Naruto

" Hello Minato Uzamaki Your our father our mother died about two years ago. We know who you are. The question is are you here to take us or to just give him full causity of us" Naruto said smiling happy to see his father again.

" I am here to take you home of course little Naruto and your sister too. I am sorry that I have been appcent in your life for so long. I have know where you too are and I was glad you were safe with my student kakashi lover anyway lets get going home say good bye to this place little ones" Minato said with a smile.

" First dad we aren't little kids were 13 sencond me and Naruto have more training to do we are both 3rd level black belts in Karata and Tae kwane doe. We are also very good in kick boxing and boxing we want to get a black tai-chi. So we are not ordinary. Second we are not laving un less Iruka becomes our personal care taker and live with us" Kyuubi said looking at Naruto then running and jumping on there father them all hitting the ground hard. Everyone started to laugh it was just so random of the two to do such a thing.

" Of course Iruka can come our house is big enough he can stay in kakashi room" Minato said looking at the boys. This was there happiness for a while

Me: Yes finished it wat you all think don't you think it was so cute it made me want to cry

Naruto: wow im so protective

Sasuke: that is my lil Naruto being so protective

Kyuubi: See im perfect I am beautiful smart and can kick ass and why did you make me a girl in this story

Me: cause I felt like like it and you have to be a more of a bitch in this story a real bad one

Itachi: I like you in any gender my lil kyuubi-chan

Me: Well review and if any question please tell me next chapter post soon


	5. Note help what do you want in your chap

Hey everybody sorry that I haven't updated in a while im working hard I do have writers block so I thought what do the people in next chapter tell me what you want and it will be written thanks love you all


	6. Chapter 6

OMG somebody commented on my story and said I spell names wrong and that they were confused because of last chapter ok To let you know it was a flash back in time showing how Naruto knew Obito and Kakashi also how they knew there father before he died sorry for any confusion. And bout the name spelling **I DON'T GIVE A FUCK DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!! Oh and sorry this chapter is so late please give me ideas for next chapter**

Chapter Five

I was so happy to be out of kakashi-sensei class. Naruto had whispered something to kakashi-sensei and ever since kakashi had glared at him. Naruto just smiled and looked at sasuke he just wish he wouldn't see kakashi when he got home. But he knew he would with his uncles Iruka and Obito oh lord help him. Only one more period till he could go home and lock his self in his room. "Sasuke Sasuke , Dude Tilly is making out with that Tobi dude from Red Fox aren't we not suppose to hang around them." Haku said running up to me I could always trust my little spy any where I went I could trust him. I was glad he told me this cause I was about to beat the shit out of Tobi person for making out with my little sister. She wasn't really his little sister but she was the cousin he favored out of the others. They had been the only ones to servive other than his uncle Obito.

"Hey get off my little cousin you red fox loser" I said walking up to the black haired teen. I realized that I was wrong and my little cousin had him held up against the wall she was fondling him.

" Hey its your little cousin that was on me. Plus she didn't seem to mind Uchiha and you need to Watch it, Uchiha Kyuubi wouldn't like that you beat up her Good boy. Right Tilly, Tobi a good boy" The boy said going back to his smile that scared me alittle what was up with the people in this group. Kora couldn't find anything on them at all no criminal records nothing at all it was kind like they were all the perfect children all being smart and each having a different ability.

" That's right Tobi a good boy he my little good boy. Well sorry Sasuke me and Tobi have to go to our next class isn't that right my good Tobi. Oh and sasuke you're a dumb ass and im not a little girl anymore so stop protecting me you prick and Naruto is way cooler than you will ever be" Tilly said not even looking like the cute little girl she looked like a split personality. It was scare really scare. I was staring in shock as I saw them walk away Haku had left a while before to go find Zabuza.

Naruto POV

"Kuuybi will you stop or we will be expelled" It told my sister she was smart very smart we both were very skilled but she was a little wilder than me.

"Naruto shut up ok he is a bastard and I want him to pay now please move. Our I will make you." Kuuybi said making me angry.

"Watch your self Kuuybi ok im not the rest of them I will kick your ass" I said in a serious tone it was free period and we were sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of the crew and a few of sasuke member. Tilly and Tobi had just arrived and Sassori and My blond hair blue eyed cousin were making out I don't know if they had went for air yet but they had too soon. I sat there just thinking about sasuke I couldn't stop. He was so sexy but an asshole I couldn't believe he had said that to me, I was shocked it was like his action weren't matching his word.

" You Naruto here come sasuke, King perv Itachi, Haku his boy friend, Zestu, and the Uchiha cousins. What we going to do? They are coming this way." Kankurou say looking at Koria lord have mercy are all the members of our group falling for one of theirs.

" Listen since we like some of there group we only have to deal Sasuke, Zestu, Itachi and the 2 other Uchiha cousin, Nauka and Kila. Kankurou im assigning you Koria ok yall seem to like each other. I also see that Zestu isn't nice to any one except Kila and she doesn't blush or show any affection to any one other than Zestu and her sisters so Kuuybi im assigning you that task. And Nauka helping me with a private project. Every body help each other out and don't forget we are the best at what we do. Oh and Kuuybi go get Itachi and don't get him to excited please yall can date but please don't let me walk in on yall or I will kill him" I finish just as Sasuke and the rest of them get to the table oh this was going be so much fun.

*Side story at the end*

**Gaara: Angel get Neji away from me.**

**Neji: But angel he looks so cute in the panda suit**

**Me: Neji get away from my gaara you can only have him in stories out side he is mine and Gaara just use sand wall im to annoyed right now so nobody piss me off**

**Naruto: OH my god I forgot to tell you I invited Sai**

**Sasuke: Naruto sai going to die Angel hates him.**

**Sai: Hello Devil Spone, Sasuke, Dickless, Gaara and his Bitch Neji**

**Me: Sai advise you to leave Im not in a good mood and who the fuck you calling devil spone you emotionless BASTARD**

**Sai: Gaara get your play toy before she gets hurt.**

**Me: OH hell no, Kyuubi Get in here now and kill sai**

**Me: To be continued review please thank you **


End file.
